Vampire Counts (Warhammer)
Vampire Counts The 6'th Edition vampire Counts army Book Vampire Counts are one of the forces playable in the tabletop wargame Warhammer Fantasy. They are heavily influenced by stories of vampires from popular culture. The Vampire Counts generally hail from the area of Sylvania, though their presence is felt across the Old World (Warhammer) and beyond. There are five distinct families of vampires, each descending from one of the 12 "first vampires" or original ones created by Nagash or Neferata, these families are called "Bloodlines," each with different characteristics that affect the way the armies of each operate, although it must be noted that the more powerful members of any vampire bloodline can cast spells, and that all vampires are formidable in combat. History Some two thousand years before he birth of Sigmar, the anicent civilisation Nehekhara dwelt along the banks of the great river in Araby. (Nehekhara is mostly based on Ancient Egypt) As were the ancient egyptians the Nehekhara were precoppuied with death and the afterlife building many huge temples and monuments to the dead. These huge tombs became so frequent and huge that the rulers blocked theam all into the giant cities of the dead called Necroplises. A noble scholar of the Nehekhara known only as Nagash was disastified with the vague promise of an idylic afterlife and wanted to become immortal. In his quest for this aim he became increasingly mad and often tortured Dark Elves for the secrets of their evil magic. Afte many long years Nagash's twisted and increasingly evil expirements began to bare fruit, those of a like mind flocked to his call and soon with the aid of 12 assistants he had created a potion, out of distilled blood, that could grant eternal life to those who drank it. But the magical potion had a side effect, after a few years Nagash and his assistants began to grow pale and shun sunlight, they soon realised that human blood worked bettervthan animal blood and in desperation they began to hunt innocent peasants of Nehekhara and drink their blood. Nagahs himself built a great black pyramid in one of the vast necropolises and lived there, an unholy life, fresh victims were brougt each day by his diabolical servants. It was not long before the vampires were discovered and driven from their realm by the mased armies of Nehekhara. Some of the vampires died, Nagahs hself settled in cripple peak and the rest setled in Sylvania and began to learn the practice of raising dead. These vampires were the first of the vampire counts. In Gaming The armies of the Vampire Counts feature some similar units to the Tomb Kings, another undead army, but the two operate very differently. Vampire Counts armies are primarily hordes of low-quality infantry, made up of classic undead creatures like skeletons, zombies, ghosts and ghouls, alongside elite units of Black Knights, Grave Guard, (both wights) and various other creatures typically depicted as being in league with vampires, such as wolves or bats. These hordes are led by powerful Vampires, Necromancers, Wights (a form of undead warrior), or other undead. When comparing the armies it is easiest to use the appearance of the army and a general rule of thumb: if the army is 95% bone (skeleton, bone giants, bone scorpians etc.) it is Khemri. If there are anywhere from 20-40% fleshed units in the army, it is the Vampire Counts (vampires, ghouls, zombies, zombie dragons etc.) The only 'war machine' for the Vampire Counts is a Black Coach, driven by a wraith bearing a scythe. A big difference has come since both armies were separated; the 'Undead' became Tomb Kings and Vampire Counts. Vampire Counts have access to hordes of Undead and strong heroes. They also are able to raise undead in the game. TK have the more bigger troops, tougher troops and never miscast spells. The resurrected dead are bound to the service of Vampires by foul Necromantic magic. The bulk of their armies consists of skeletons and zombies, with small units of Ghouls - living cannibals, driven insane by the flesh of humans. Bats are naturally drawn towards the power of Vampires. Elite units of Grave Guard, heavily armoured skeleton champions, often mounted on skeletal horses, march to war alongside the immortal vampires, and the dread Black Coaches thunder into battle, able to move even if the skeleton horses pulling it have been shot down. Necromancers are living wizards who have turned to darkness, and provide magical support. Vampires are almost indomitable in combat, able to cut down even a feared Champion of Khorne. Vampires also possess magical abilities which they use to destroy foes, and cover the sunny skies with clouds while marching to war. Wraiths lead units of skeletons - wizards who failed to become immortal, only their soul is left, wrapped in a cloak of darkness.